The Protector
by Luna loves u
Summary: What if the boys from the second movie had an older sister? Where is that older sister and what is she going to do about the Boogieman situation?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Luna loves u here! I am going to try my hand at the new Sinister 2 movie. So here it is.

 _ **The Protector**_

*This story starts at almost the end*

A girl stands in the center of the room and watches as her mother and brothers' have once again been dragged back into this cursed house. The girl, who looks to be about twelve with brown colored eyes and dark brown hair, narrows her eyes at the slap her 'father' just delivers to her mother's face. She, glides away from the scene, moving towards her younger brothers'; who from the look of it were also arguing about something. The girls' eyes widen as Zach punches Dylan in his chest, knocking him down and Dylan just looks up at him in shock.

"Weakling! That's what you are, a weakling; that's why you rejected their gift!" As her brother says this, children began to appear behind him; making the girl stare at these new 'guests' in the house.

'What is going on here?' She wonders, watching as the oldest looking boy grabs Zach's shoulder and whispers something in his ear.

Zach nods and then sneers at Dylan, who is still on the ground, "Well weakling, see you later. Let's hope that Anna will be happy to see you." Dylan's eyes widen in fear, and Anna's eyes narrow to slits at the threat.

'Brother or not, Zach, I will get ahold of you and slap you seven ways from Sunday when I get the chance.' Her inner voice hisses.

Zach walks away and Dylan cries once he is sure his brother is far enough away to not hear him. As he cries, he hears a voice call him, "Dylan, come to me. Come to big sister, Dylan." Snapping him out of his misery and causing him to look around, not that he could see Anna standing there.

"Anna? Is that you?" Dylan whispers, hoping that his older sister was really there and it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"Yes Dylan, now go to my body little one." Anna whispers in his ear, making him jump but nod and get up heading to the room his sisters body was.

Going quietly into the room, the only thing that made any noise is the life support machine's beeps that told everyone that Anna was alive. "Anna? Where are you?" He whispers.

"I am right here, little one." Anna's voice calls from behind, causing Dylan to whirl around and see an image shift into view, this image being his older sister; the only one who had protected him from his 'father'.

Dylan's eyes water, "Anna…Anna, I've missed you so much!" He whispers loudly, moving towards her.

Anna's eyes show regret, "I've missed you too, little one. I am so sorry for leaving you with those fools we call parents."

"It's not your fault, I should have been stronger! You took the hit that was meant for me! Plus, mom isn't so bad." Dylan starts at a loud whisper and ends with his voice almost completely gone.

"No, little one. I took that hit to protect you and I will never regret that. As for our 'mother', if she was such an amazing mother she would have protected us better." Anna states remembering all the times her mother could have took them away and ran, instead she stayed and kept repeating that it would better; until finally Anna had had to step in and look where she was now, in her death bed. Dylan just stares and wonders if she was right, after all Anna had never lied to him or Zach before; in fact, she was always blunt, usually getting her in fights with their mom.

"What do I do Anna, Zach is gearing up to kill us with the help of a Deity and his children?" Dylan asks her, tears starting to weld back up in his eyes.

Anna blinks and realizes that the kids she had seen before must be the Deity's children, "Well what does this deity want?" Dylan remembers what Milo and the other kids had said, about killing their parents and Bughuul taking them to his realm; and tells his sister all about this. Anna listens, before saying, "Well…I think you need to watch him. Protect yourself Dylan, and don't worry about mom and dad. If what you said is right, then I wish you would have gone with their offer and just watched the video." She holds up her hand before he can argue, "Let me explain. Like I stated before mom isn't as perfect as she seems and dad is a danger to us all, as proven by the fact that I am dying and the only thing keeping me alive is that life system. I want you to have someone to protect you and yes, Zach too."

Dylan nods, "But they plan to kill one of us, right? So doesn't that defeat your statement of having someone to protect us?"

Anna begins to reply, only to have her 'father' voice cut her off, "Dylan, are you in Anna's room? What have I told you about bothering your sister?" He calls harshly, making Dylan shake.

"Sorry Anna, I got to go." Dylan stammers, before running off down the stairs.

Anna watches him go, and growls when she hears the faint 'smack' from downstairs, 'I am going to kill them, especially for the mistreatment of my brothers'.' She thinks before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, Luna loves u, do not own anything but my oc Anna.

To my reviewers:

Jessica: I am happy to see that the Sinister Fanfiction is growing as well, hopeful it will begin to grow even more. I plan on making this story somewhat short, but it'll be fast paced. Hope you keep enjoying it.

St0rmyskies: I will be continuing soon. Thank you for the comment, after all I got some of my inspiration to write this story from reading your Sinister fanfictions; especially your New Chain one. So I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story!

Now on with the story:

Anna, who had been stewing over what to do the past two days, was watching as her family was sitting outside and having what looked to be a picnic. She was worried because she couldn't find Zach and she knew that he was ready, after all he had always been smart and now he had a way to channel that brain power.

Dylan was with the parents and seemed to be looking for Zach as well. Anna, knowing that none could see her, floats over to Dylan side and leans over to his ear, "Dylan…"

Dylan jerked, making the parents look at him with confusion only to be waved off, "Anna is that you?" He asks in a whisper tone.

"Yes little one. Have you seen Zach?" She asks, only to get a shake of the head, "That's not good. Dylan, I want you to not let you guard down."

Dylan nods and asks, "What do you think he is planning?"

Anna shakes her head and says, "I don't know, but I know that you are in danger." She narrows her eyes, as she looks down; but something catches her eyes, a tint of green in the glass of her brother, "Dylan, have you drank any of that?" She points to his glass.

Dylan looks down and shakes his head, "No, I was about to but then you asked me about Zach. Why?"

Anna nods and says, "Good, I think I just figured out how he plans to start his plans. Do NOT drink or eat anything, do you hear me Dylan?"

Dylan just blinks in confusion, but nods and leaves the drink where it is.

At that moment, their 'father' looks back over and asks, "Why haven't you touched your food or drink, Dylan? And where is your brother?"

Dylan nervously sweats and says, "I just am not very thirsty, or hungry at the moment. I think that Zach is somewhere around here."

The father's eyes narrow, "Oh and when do you think you will be thirsty or hungry, later when there will be nothing for you to eat? I don't think so; you will eat now."

Anna, who was still beside Dylan, growls, 'I think that that is enough out of you.' She then floats down beside Dylan and, as if by magic, she disappears.

Dylan, who had stilled for a moment, snapped his eyes back open. However instead of the fearful look that he usually held in his eyes, there was a look of pure anger and hatred, "Dear 'father', I would love if you would step back and away from my baby brother, NOW!" Anna hisses, letting her 'father' know exactly who it was that was talking to him.

Clint jerked back, along with Courtney who was behind him, and stared wide eyed at his son in front of him, 'How…What…' He couldn't comprehend the voice coming out of his son's mouth.

"Oh, whatever is the matter 'father'? Not happy to hear from your daughter? The same daughter that you put in a coma?!" She hisses out.

Clint just gaps for a few minutes, before realizing that this was his younger son and he was using his oldest twin sister's voice to try to scare him, "How dare you YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He then makes the move to slap him, only to stop when Anna gives him an icy, hot glare and replies, "How dare I? HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO INJURE ANOTHER ONE OF US, ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT I LIE IN A BED, NEVER TO WAKE; NOW YOU WANT TO DO IT TO MY LITTLE ONE?! I don't think so!" As Anna speaks, her tone increases to a slight loud tone before returning to her quiet hissing one.

She then gets up and walks Dylan away from them, but not before turning and saying, "I hope you two enjoyed our suffering, cause I sure am going to enjoy yours." And with those last words, she heads back to the house, ignoring the sound of the dropping bodies and running feet.

"DYLAN!" Zach calls out from behind them.

Anna turns and looks at her brother, who is glaring along with all the children around him, "Yes Zach? What do you need?"

"You know what I need. I needed you to drink that drink and go to sleep! Now do it, or would you rather I force you too?" Zach asks smirking, thinking that Dylan will cower and willingly drink the drink.

Anna laughs, making Zach narrow his eyes, "And you think that I will just let him drink that?"

Zach's eyes widen, "Let Him? Who are you?! And why are you protecting that weakling?!"

Anna just stares with more humor at her other twin, "Maybe the question is why aren't you, baby brother, protecting the baby of us?"

Zach's eyes widen, "Anna…is that you Anna?!"

Anna smirks at the children around her, "Wouldn't you like to know. Oh well, see you in a bit baby brother and company." Before turning and running into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Zach can only stand there in shock, watching as Anna uses Dylan's body to run away from them.

"Zach, who was that? And what did she mean the youngest of us?" Milo asks, also watching the running boy; trying to comprehend the fact that it wasn't Dylan who was just talking to them.

"Anna was the oldest of us, she always protected us and one day our 'father' decided that he didn't like how Dylan responded to his question. He lifted his hand and balled it up into a fist, before bringing it down on Dylan. Only it didn't meet Dylan, as Anna got in the way and took the hit for Dylan. Except what our 'father' didn't know is that Anna and Dylan where standing in front of a sharp corner and Anna hit her head on it. We rushed her to the hospital, with 'father' giving some excuse about it being an accident with her getting caught by one of his blows in training and hitting a sharp corner. Of course, the nurse sucked that up and cooed over him, as a poor father. But the worst part is that when the doctor came out, he told us that Anna had suffered from brain trauma and was in a coma; one that she probably wouldn't come out of. I think our 'father' thought it would keep us in line, because he brought her home and keeps her on life support in the attic." Zach explains, making the kids around him glare at the man in question.

"So what you are telling us, is that that was your comatose sister? How is that even…" Ted asks, one of the other children, only to be cut off by Emma.

"We need to follow her... him...them! We are close on time!" She says.

Milo nods in agreement, "Lead the way to Anna's room."

Zach nods and they go into the house and up the stairs, heading to Anna's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna Loves U: Hey, I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been working hard to continue being a college student, after I let my grades slip to much and I am just now in a position to write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Anna.

The children crept into the house and walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic.

"Anna?" Zach calls up the stairs, "Anna!"

The children around him stare, and wonder why they aren't just going up the stairs.

"Zach? Why can't we just go up?" Emma asks, walking behind him and looking up the stairs.

"Anna was always particular about who entered her room, in fact she once pushed our mother down the stairs." Zach explains, remembering the day and how upset his father had been.

The children just looked at him in shock, "She really pushed her down the stairs, just for entering without permission?" Milo asks.

"Yeah, I've never seen my father as angry as that. But Anna just glared at him and laughed at his 'that's your mother' speech. She even threatened to push him down the stairs, if he didn't get out." Zach explains, "She isn't answering, so we can only hope that she is giving us permission to enter."

They walked up the stairs and opened the door, nervously peeking in to the room, hoping not to be greeted with a shove. But all they could see and hear was what looked like a body on the bed and the beeping of a machine.

"Anna? Are you here?" Zach called, making the other kids look at him.

Chuckling sounded through the room, "I'm right here, little one." Anna says from the far corner of the room, that was shrouded by darkness.

Zach whirled towards the direction that Anna's voice came from, "Anna…"

Anna steps out of the shadows and smiles at her brother, "Hey little one, nice to see you."

Zach's eyes widen, as Anna materializes from thin area, "What…How…How are you here?"

"I've been here the entire time. I've was always here, watching, waiting for the perfect time to show myself to you and Dylan." She replies, before her eyes narrow and she hisses out, "But, from what I've seen in the past few days, I don't know if I am happy to finally be able to talk to you or not."

Zach flinches at her visible anger, her face twisting into an unpleasant sneer, "Anna…please don't be mad at me." He says, trembling from the tears that are gathering in his eyes.

Anna's face smooths out and she gains a soft look on her face, "Don't worry little one, I am not so mad at you." Her face then gains a more serious look, "However, I am not happy with how you have been treating Dylan."

Zach's face scrunches up, "Why do you always defend him?! Isn't he the reason you are in that bed?!" He cries, pointing to the now visible body in the bed with a machine hooked to it to keep it alive.

Anna just shook her head, "It wasn't his fault Zach, it was that 'man's' fault. He is the one who always attacked us, all blame lays with him for my coma."

Zach begins to open his mouth, only for Milo to cut him off, "Enough Zach, don't forget why we're here." Zach snaps his mouth closed and nods.

Milo then turns to Anna, "Give us Dylan and we will leave you for last."

Anna, who had watched the interaction between Zach and the oldest boy, looked at Milo and blinked, before throwing her head back and laughing. Milo and the other children looked unnerved at her laughing and turned to look at each other.

Anna's laughter stopped suddenly and she snaps her head back towards them, "I don't think so, but what you can do is summoning the boogieman for me. I want to speak with him."

The children blink at her in shock, before looking at each other and back at her, "Summon the boogieman? Are you serious, girl?" Milo asks, looking at her like she is crazy.

"I am, now bring him here, as I have something to talk to him about." Anna orders.

Milo looks at her for a couple more minutes, before nodding to Catherine, who runs off downstairs, "She will bring him, I hope you understand what you just asked for girl."

Anna just look at him, "I'll be fine, boy."

The room falls into silence, with the only noise being the beeping noise of the machine. After a few minutes however, the sound of heavy footstep can be heard coming up the stairs. The children all look towards that sound, before Milo smirks at Anna, "I hope you are ready for what you asked for."

Anna just glares, before gulping and watching the door, as the footsteps get closer. The footstep come to the top of the step before stopping and the door opens slowly, creaking as it opens. Anna gasps, as she is meet with a man that is tall, with shoulder length black hair and hollowed out features in his face.

Anna stares, before thinking, 'I hope that I know what I asked for too."


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Loves u: Hey, so good news I believe I have pulled my GPA and will be able to continue as a college student!

_Chapter 4

*All conversation between Anna and Bughuul is telepathic*

Anna continues to stare at the man that the girl brought with her, 'So this is the boogieman? I see why Dylan was scared of him, he looks…. creepy.'

Suddenly, a male voice pierces through her thoughts, 'So you are the girl who is throwing a wrench in my plans? My child has told me that you wish to speak to me?'

Anna flinched, 'What. How?!' She looks into the eyes, or what she thinks are eyes, of the boogieman.

She thought that she could see a slight smirk on the boogieman's face. Seeing that smirk snaps her out of her shock, 'Your child is correct, I do wish to speak with you.'

The Boogieman's head tilted at the change of tone, 'What do you wish to speak with me about?'

'I wish to speak with you about a chance for both my brothers to live.' Anna says, staring into the eyes of the man.

Bughuul laughs at this, making it echo in Anna's mind, 'What could make me consider such a proposition? Why shouldn't I just kill you now, along with your brothers, and wait for the next family?'

Anna smirks, 'Why do that when you can have two souls, instead of just one?'

'Two souls? What about you child, are you not going to beg me for your life?' Bughuul asks, head tilting again.

'Mercy? The only mercy I want is for the pain to stop.' She says, feeling a pulsing pain start inside her.

'Pain?' Bughuul wonders, 'What pain is worth your death girl?'

Anna moves aside and Bughuul finally takes in the sight of the room, a body laying still in a bed and a machine hooked to the girl who he is talking to.

'You are a spirit?' He asks, staring at the body in the bed then to the girl in front of him.

'Yes I am; I am the sister of the boys you are pinning against each other. I am already fading and the only thing I want is for my brothers to live after I fade.' Anna states, staring into the eyes of Bughuul, 'I am also the sister that can make it very difficult for you to get the souls of either of the brothers you want.'

Bughuul chuckles, amused by the spirit of the girl in front of him, 'I am listening.'

Anna nods, realizing that this will decide her brother's fates, 'I will convince Dylan to help Zach kill our parents and you will have two souls, instead of just one.'

'What makes you believe that you could convince him, when not even my children could?' Bughuul asks.

'I have always been able to convince my brothers of everything and even in my weakened state, I will still be able to convince them.' Anna says.

'Prove it, if they both should agree to the killing then they both will live. However, they must do it before the end of tonight and they must think of a different way then what was the original plan.' Bughuul states.

'I will!' Anna growls, turning to Zach and gesturing him over. He hurried over to her and they whispered between each other.

Bughuul and his children watch in silence as they argue amongst themselves. Zach finally sags and nods in defeat, before being pulled over to Dylan, who no one realized was sitting in the chair by the bed until now. Dylan appeared to be unconscious, but Anna called his name and shook him awake.

"Anna? Wha…" Dylan mumbles, before bolting up and looking around the room, "Anna, what is going on?"

Anna strokes his head to calm him down, "I've made a deal. He will allow you two to live…"

"What?! Two! What about you Anna?!" The twins cried out in union.

"Hush, you two!" She snaps, making the twins jump at her tone and look at her in shock. Anna looks at them, then over to the staring group, before turning back to the twins and sighing, "I am already fading from this world." Anna lifts her hand to show them her hand which is flicking, "I only want you two to be taken care of and that 'man' has promised to do so."

"No, Anna!" Dylan cries, lunging and hugging her to him, "You can't leave me!" Zach nods in agreement and hugs her tightly.

Anna just strokes their heads and begins to humming to try to calm them. After a few minutes of humming, she stops and says, "Now the deal is our 'father' and 'mother' must die for him to take you both in and a different plan must be made for their demise."

Dylan gasps, "But…their our…I can't kill our parents!"

He shakes his head in denile, but Anna grabs him and makes him look at her, "They have not been our _parents_ for many years." She says, "That man stopped being our 'father' when he put his hands on us and that women stopped being our 'mother' when she stood there, watched him beat us, then tried to rationalize it to us like it was all okay that he beat us."

Dylan's eyes widen and he flinches as he remembers all the times that his father beat him and then his mother tried to tell him that his father didn't mean it. He looks into his sister's eyes and nods, "What is the plan?"

Zach looks at Dylan with wide eyes, which widen even further when Dylan grabs his hand and looks at him with wide eyes. Zach's eyes soften and he squeezes back, before looking at their sister who is smiling softly at both of them.


End file.
